Perfectly, Beautiful
by AtUFrEdDiE
Summary: The blonde opens her eyes first, and watches as tears fall perfectly down the red head's beautiful face. It smudges her make-up and leaves a mark. She wants to tell the young musician how even more beautiful she looks right now, in this moment.


Perfectly, Beautiful

As the music reaches it crescendo, and the audience roars right along side, she stands and

she watches, purely amazed. Amazed at what a simple melody can do for hundreds of people. Each and everyone of the people in the audience came here to get lost in the music. It's exactly what she lives for. Visiting a venue and feeling the music. She knows the band that's playing, quite well. They aren't really what she lives for, but she's excited anyway. She had already lost the crowd she came with, choosing not to get drunk or high. Music was the best high in her opinion. And it never failed to make her high all she had to do was turn the music up, and just get lost.

After the concert, while everyone is rushing to leave, for reasons, she is unaware, she continues to watch the stage. There is a girl, sitting behind a piano. Clearly she is a part of the band that just played, and she has a certain glow. That after concert high, they both are experiencing is written all over their faces. Watching her, she notices how her red hair is illuminated by the lights on stage. She looks beautiful. Her band mates have ditched her, probably to go get high or fuck around. Most likely both.

Approaching the stage, she starts to hear the piano. The music is beautiful. It makes her feel like the concert should have just been this little red head. Playing to her own tune, making up her own music. Thinking back, she hadn't seen the girl on stage. She was probably a back up, since the music previously being played sounded nothing like what was coming from the stage now.

As the redhead continues playing, she starts to sing. It's the most beautiful noise, she will ever be lucky enough to hear. Her voice is husky, and the girl from the audience thinks it matches her perfectly. God did a good job with this one. She runs a hand through her own blonde hair and wonders if she will ever seem this perfect in someone else's eyes.

The redhead has her eyes closed as she hums out perfectly in tune to the music she is playing. Finally reaching the stage she rests her chin against her palm, placing her elbow on the stage floor. The view from here is even better, she thinks, as it now looks like the redhead has a sort of halo around her. Stage lights will do that to already beautiful person. Make them seem angelic.

She doesn't stop her playing for a while and the blonde looses track as well. It's only when a few lights shut off behind them that they both are dragged back to reality. The blonde is the first to open her eyes, and she watches as tears she hadn't noticed before, fall perfectly down the red head's beautiful face. Its smudges her make-up and leaves a black pattern in its way. She wants to tell the young musician how even more beautiful she looks right now, in this moment.

The music ends on a soft, yet powerful, note. Her eyes are still closed but she's got this small smile on her face. She opens her eyes and turn immediately to the blonde. There is no surprise in them. As if she knew the other girl was there watching her all along. As if

she'd just put on a show and it had been all for her. The blonde thinks that it had been all for her.

"That was beautiful."

Nothing else is said, and suddenly more lights flick off. Now, its just the stage lights glowing over the two of them.

"You just spent an hour listening to heavy rock and roll, and you still manage to find that beautiful. You never fail to amaze me."

"You amaze me. Continually."

The smirk is evident in both voices and quiet laughter fills the empty stage. The redhead gets up from her piano bench and comes over to smile down at the blond. Stretching a hand out, she pulls her up onto the stage. They smile at one another and they both know the meaning of the action. Love. And the blonde puts her arms on the petite red head's waist, and the redheads arms stretch up to reach behind her neck and hang there peacefully.

They begin to dance to the silence. A silence full of a hidden knowledge, just the two of them share. She isn't sure if it was the way the night had turned out, or if it was simply because they were together once again, or maybe it was the way that the moon had

come out right before she came to the concert hall and all the clouds had suddenly vanished. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because of the music itself. Binding these two strangers together in away nothing else could. Together in a memory only they would share. Together. Perfectly, Beautiful.


End file.
